In My Pain, She Was Always There
by BerryBae15
Summary: Draco receives a horrible fate from Voldemort. With no one else to turn to, he goes to Hermione for help. Little did the two of them know, that very decision would be the turning point of their entire lives.
1. Chapter 1

It was half past midnight at Malfoy Manor, and Draco had only just gotten settled into his king sized bed when he heard a scratching on his window.

"Bloody bird.." Draco grumbled as he reluctantly climbed out of bed and walked to the source of the rather irritating noise.

He flung the window open with unneccisary force, hoping that he would possibly injure whatever owl that dared to disturb him at such a late hour. But the sight of the owl in question caused him to gasp in shock. It had blood red eyes that reminded him all too much of Voldemort's, and had feathers more black than the night itself.

After further examination, he noticed a letter attatched to the bird's claws. He quickly snatched the letter from the bird, afraid that if he took too long, it would peck his eyes out or something.

After he opened it and began to examine the contents, another gasp escaped his lips as the blood drained from his face. For this was no ordinary letter. It was, in fact, a letter that spelled out a misserable fate for the blonde boy:

 _Dearest Draco,_

 _This upcoming school term, you will be attending a deatheater camp. Your father has convinced Dumbledore that he will be pulling you out of Hogwarts to do homeschooling. I strongly advise that you be very wary of telling anyone outside of my command about the camp. If you go against these orders, both you and your family will be severely punished._

 _-Voldemort_

The very first sentence of this letter was enough to cause Draco to go into a full blown panic attack. And by the time he had finished reading, he had somehow managed to make his way to the nearest toilet to violently empty the contents of his stomach.

This was by far the absolute worst case scenerio for the younger deatheaters. He knew all too well the horrors that such a camp would bring. He would be forced to kill, rape, and torture muggles and blood traitors alike. He would be put through training so harsh that he may not even survive himself.

Whatever kind of sick karma this was, he would not have it.

Those were his final thoughts as he fell unconscious onto the floor of his master bathroom.

* * *

At twelve thirty in the morning, around the same time Draco had received his dooms day letter, you could find Hermione Granger sitting at a lamp-lit desk with a copy of "Advanced Potions, Volume Three", several rolls of parchment, and a self inking quill. She had been there for no less than five hours, scribbling away, with a towering pile of books and crumpled up parchment next to her chair.

Five massive essays, three tediously detailed charts, six take-home exams, no less than 200 questions each, and seven monsterous study guides. All of which were due at the beginning of the school year.

'I knew I should have started this earlier...' She grumbled internally to herself as she looked at the small dent made in the gigantic pile of uncompleted assignments.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Draco was awoken the following morning to the smell of freshly cooked pancakes. He was tucked neatly in his bed, much to his confusion.

"Must have been the elves." He presumed with a small yawn as he stood up and began preparing for the day.

He was much more level headed this morning. Figuring that constant panic would just hold him back from overcoming his problems, he began to calmly think out a strategy on how to deal with the conflict at hand. This was very unlike his usual rash way of thinking, he guessed that he was acting like that because of the graveness of the situation.

As he continued to contemplate to himself, he changed into a fresh pair of robes and headed downstairs to the diningroom for breakfast.

He found his mother already sitting at the table when he arrived, she looked awfully pale, as if she were to pass out any second.

"What's wrong mum?" He asked her as he sat down next to her, piling his plate with food.

"I'm sure you know full well what is wrong, Draco dear. We were informed by the Dark Lord that you are to be attending.." She choked on her words as tears began to stream down her face. "..A death eater camp."

He stiffened up at the words, but took a deep breath and looked into his mother's eyes as he gently wiped away her tears. He had always cared deeply for his mother, though he acted like an ungratefull twit at times, there was not a person in the world that he loved more.

"It will be okay, mum. I promise." He assured her over and over as she cried, the both of them no longer bothering with their breakfast.

After his mother had calmed down, he stood up from the dining room table and headed back upstairs to his room.

* * *

Hermione, at that time, could be found sleeping with her head rested on a half written essay at her desk. Ink splotches on her face and hair a complete mess. she had only fallen asleep a couple of hours prior, and wasn't ready to wake at any point in the near future. But regardless of her unconscious wishes, her alarm clock began buzzing loudly in her ear, causing her to wake with a start, nearly falling out of her chair as she dumped her open bottle of ink over, which coated the pages of her essay in progress.

She was not usually the clumbsy type, but after days on end with only a few hours of sleep, she could no longer controle her jumpy nature.

Yes, she was ever so slightly obsessive about her wizardry schooling, but lately, she had taken it to the next level, constantly studying and training herself after the news of Voldemort's return from Harry at the Tri Wizards Tournament. The entirety of her summer consisted of nothing but spells, potions, books, and the like.

This would usually not be allowed outside of Hogwarts, but thanks to Dumbledore's power as a higher up, he gave her specialized permission to practice magic, as long as she did not leave the house with it.

She heaved a great sigh as she began groggily cleaning up the mess. Throwing away the now ruined essay and wiping up the spilt ink. After a few moments of scrubbing, she managed to rescue her multitude of ink splatered items from being permanently stained. Only to realize afterwards that she could have saved a ton of effort by just cleaning it with magic.

Mentally scolding herself for being so air headed, she drug her feet to the bathroom with a fresh pair of clothes.

* * *

Draco sat in his room in silence for what felt like hours, racking his brain on every possible option he could find that might be able to get him out of this.

The majority of the people he knew were either already affiliated with the Dark Lord, or hated his guts.

 _'Damn, karma is really kicking my arse.'_ He thought to himself scornfully.

Nothing he thought of would be able to help him, nothing except one possible thing. A thing that he would never have imagined doing in the entirety of his existance. That thing would be the very decision that would change his life forever.

 _'Hermione Granger'_

He hated the idea. Absolutely loathed it. But it was either the stuck up mudblood, or the noseless mass murderer. And he sure as Hell wasn't about to go for the latter option. That would be downright suicide.

Grumbling to himself, he began to pack his bags as he mentally put together his thoughts on how exactly he was going to explain, or rather, beg her to take him in.

But he knew she would accept his pleads regardless of her hatred. Her sense of justice went through the roof.

Once he finished packing his things, He headed downstairs to his father's study, and knocked on the door.

"Enter." He heard the drawling voice of his father grant him access.

"What is it, Draco? I've warned you many times in the past not to interrupt my work." The man asked him, annoyance lacing his voice.

"I was wondering if I could go to Blaize's house for the remainder of the holiday." Draco explained calmly. He was use to his fathers bad attitude, and it no longer phased him.

Lucius glanced up from his heap of work to give Draco a studying glance.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. He is also going to be attending the camp over the year. So it would be good to collaborate." He gave a dismissing nod and Draco left the room, feeling victorious.

Now it was just a matter of getting to her house, wherever it was.. and convincing her.

* * *

Night had finally fallen after a long day of study, and Hermione had decided to allow herself to take an early night for the first time in weeks and get some much needed sleep.

Her parents had just left for a holiday for the remainder of the summer, so she was home alone when she heard a familiar popping sound outside of her house.

 _'Probably just hearing things.'_ She concluded as she turned over in her bed and shut her eyes.

Just as she was about to doze off, she heard a knocking on her door and groaned loudly.

She jumped out of bed and stomped down the stairway leading to the main room, then flung the door open, putting on her best 'How can I help you' face to try and cover up her extreme annoyance. Though her expression immidiately fell when she saw who it was standing at the entrance, packed bags and all.

"MALFOY?!"

* * *

Draco flinched slightly at her unwelcoming screech. But quickly composed himself and looked her straight in the eyes.

"May I come in? Please, Granger, at least give me a chance to explain things before you throw me to the streets." He asked her, gripping the handles on his luggage unneccisarrily tight.

She stood in a mixed state of confusion and annoyance, but then nodded and reluctantly let him in.

"You have 10 minutes. This better be good." She snapped at him as she made her way to the livingroom couch.

"More than enough." Draco said, struggling to hold back his usual temper with the way she was acting.

 _'Swallow your pride, Draco.'_ He gave himself a quick mental pep talk as he followed her closely behind and welcomed himself to the seating across from her. Which, he noted, was much less comfortable than his own. But what else would you expect from mudbloods?

"Listen, I need your help, it is a life or death situation, for more than just myself." He explained, trying to beat around the bush.

Hermione raised a sceptical eyebrow at him, and he sighed, averting his gaze.

 _'All or nothing.'_ He decided to just spit it out, time was wasting.

"This year, my father is pulling me out of Hogwarts and I'm being sent to a deatheaters camp under the Dark Lord's orders. There I will most likely be forced to kill, rape, and torture mudb- I mean, _muggles,_ and undergo training so harsh that I may not even survive myself. I need your help. You are the only one I could think of that would be willing to help me. I don't care what you have to do. As long as it works."

Hermione seemed more than shocked at his words, and he decided that she needed more proof to beleive him. So he pulled out the final stop and lifted up his sleeve, revealing the newly imprinted Dark Mark.

"I got the news a week after getting this. Please, Granger. Help me." He began getting desperate and frantic, worrying that he misjudged the situation.

* * *

Hermione felt very faint after undergoing one shock after another. First Draco shows up at her house, then gives her this outrageous story, and now he is showing her his dark mark. She was usually very good at judging people, and she could tell by the look in his eyes that for once, he was not lying.

"Fine. Take the guest room. I'll be sending a letter to Dumbledore to ask for assistance. And don't try anything funny." She nodded, pulling out a peice of parchment and a quill and starting to scribble a rather lengthy letter addressed to their elder headmaster.

Little did she know, that this would be the turning point of both of their lives.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this chapter will probably be one of the shortest ones in this fanfic. The next one will be MUCH longer. I would also like to thank everyone who has followed my story so far!

Draco watched as Hermione hastily wrote a letter to Dumbledore. Once she was finished, she looked straight into his eyes. It felt like her gaze was burning a hole straight through him, which caused him to avert his eyes uncomfortably.

"Something on my face, Granger?" He asked in annoyance.

"No, I was just wondering, out of all the people in the world, why would you come to me? After all the years of nothing but pure hatred from you, what is the change?" She asked him, seeming genuinely confused at his actions.

"Don't get me wrong. I still hate you. But you were the only person I could come to that would be willing to help me, regardless of my foul nature." He explained, still not making eye contact.

"I see. Well, as insulting as that may be, I would be a failure of a witch if I didn't take action in a situation like this. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for the others that could be harmed in this situation." She retorted, finally turning her head away from him with a huff.

At that moment, his stomach growled loudly, and he remembered that he hadn't eaten anything in the past 24 hours. Hunger finally hit him, and he looked at Hermione for assistance.

She sighed at his pleading stare and stood up from her seat, heading towards the kitchen. Deciding that she was too tired to cook, she stuck with something simple and made him a sandwich, Much to his dismay. He was used to three course, high standard meals.

"Don't act so picky, you are clearly starving, you need to eat." She said as she sat at the table across from where she set his sandwich.

He reluctantly sat down and began to eat, it wasn't terrible, but it wasn't good either. After eating such high quality meals his whole life, he could hardly enjoy such bland food. But it was food, and that was all that mattered to him at the moment.

"Better?" She asked him after he finished, ignoring his displeased expression.

"Yes, but next time, make something decent." He complained as he stood up from the table.

Hermione rolled her eyes at that, and lead him up to the guest bedroom. Which, he noted, was tiny compared to his room at the manor. Deciding not to push his luck, he held his complaints in and set his luggage next to the bed.

"I am going to bed, you should do the same. It's getting late." Hermione said as she walked towards the exit.

"Don't tell me what to do, Granger." Were Draco's final words before she left as she held in her retaliation.

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the familiar popping sound of someone apperating outside of her house. She peaked out of her window and was pleased to see that it was Dumbledore standing in front of her door. She quickly made her way downstairs and invited him inside.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore." She greeted him with a polite smile as she lead him to the living room.

Dumbledore's usual kind expression was replaced with a serious one as he sat down and got straight to the point.

"Please bring Draco if you would, Hermione, it would be best if he heard what I have to say." Dumbledore requested with a gentle yet stern voice.

Hermione nodded and headed back upstairs. She knocked on the door to wake him, and waited a few moments before speaking.

"Draco, Dumbledore is here, He wishes to speak with you." She said once she heard him moving around in the room.

"Coming, one minute." He called out to her as he quickly changed into his day robes.

Hermione went to the kitchen to make some tea as they waited. Once she returned, Draco was sitting with an awkward expression on the couch across from Dumbledore.

He wasn't sure what to expect, Would he be scolded? Comforted? Given some crazy orders? Or even sent to Azkaban? Only Merlin knew.

"Now, I would like to start by saying that I am not against you, Draco. Rather, I would like to help you. But I would like you to help me in return." He began as he sipped some tea. "For the remaining month of the summer holiday, you will be staying here with Hermione, and I will be putting the house under a spell barrier that extends the time inside of it. It will extend the month into a year, and keep the house hidden from Voldemort and death eaters alike. I will also be giving you permission to practice magic here, like Hermione. Use this time to train yourself in every aspect. For you will still be attending the camp. That much cannot be avoided. While you are inside the camp, I would like you to gather as much information as possible and report it to me through telepathic means. Once we have enough Information, I will be sending The Order Of The Phoenix to raid the camp."

Dumbledore brought his lengthy explanation to a conclusion, and by the time he was finished, The blood had drained from Draco's face and he began to feel sick again. So he would have to attend the camp no matter what he did. That thought terrified him more than anything.

"What was the point of coming to you if I have to attend the camp anyway? You are useless, the whole lot of you!" He began to go into another anxiety attack as he spoke.

"It's not hopeless, Malfoy. If you acquire the right training and magical items and potions to survive, that is better than going there on nothing, isn't it?" Hermione explained in an attempt to reassure him.

Her soft voice and comforting words seemed to sooth him from the inside out, and he slowly began to calm down.

"Precisely, Hermione. I will provide you both with money to buy everything you deem necessary for your training and day to day living. You may also use it to buy supplies that you wish to bring to the camp. Here is the key to my vault at Gringotts. Use as much as you need." He handed Hermione the key to his vault, and she accepted it gratefully.

"I will put the spell on the house now, I wish you two the best of luck." He smiled softly at them and went outside, they watched him from a window as he pulled out his wand an started doing a very complex looking spell, and then he left without another word.

"We might as well get started right away, let's come up with a list of what we will need today and we can go shopping tomorrow." She said as she pulled out several pieces of parchment and a quill.

Draco nodded in agreement and sat down next to her, spending the remainder of the day working on the list that turned out to be much longer than he had ever imagined possible.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I decided to have the Weasley's joke shop open a year earlier than it was in the books for the purpose of writing convenience. Sorry if that bothers you but it was for the best!

This chapter may seem a bit boring, seeing as it is one very long shopping trip, but the rest from this point on will be great! I promise.

* * *

The next day, Hermione woke Draco at 4am. Much to his displeasure, he reluctantly climbed out of bed with a sour expression.

"Bloody hell, Granger. The sun hasn't even risen." He complained through the door as he changed into a fresh pair of clothes.

"We will be shopping for hours, it may even extend into the early hours of tomorrow. You know full well how long that list was. It took us all day yesterday to write." Hermione explained as she waited for Draco to finish getting ready.

"Luckily I have some pollyjuice potion that I made at the start of the summer. You can use one of my father's hairs and turn into him so we won't be spotted by anyone from the dark side." She said as he opened the door and walked out, looking exhausted from lack of sleep.

She noticed his exhaustion and let out a small sigh. "Perhaps we should have tea first. Or would you prefer coffee?" She offered him as she headed down towards the kitchen.

"I haven't had coffee in several years. So I suppose I will go with that for a change. Hopefully it isn't as bad as that sandwich you made when I first arrived." He answered, still in an extremely fowl mood, and not hesitant to take it out on her.

"I'm not going to put up with you're bad attitude just because you didn't want to wake up, Malfoy. I will make you coffee, but watch how you talk to me in repayment." She snapped back as she started preparing the hot beverage.

He clicked his tongue at her and shot her a nasty look, but didn't say anything more as he sat down at the table.

Once the coffee was ready, she handed him a cup and sat across from him with one of her own. They didn't speak as they slowly drained their mugs. Once finished, she walked upstairs to prepare the final part of the pollyjuice potion, which was adding a hair from her father's brush.

"That should do it, Drink this, it should take effect immidiately and last 24 hours." She told him as she handed him a small flask of the potion.

He eyed it suspiciously, and looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You aren't planning on poisining me or anything, are you?" He asked her skeptically.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Of course not, why would I go through all of this trouble to help you if I were just going to poison you anyway?" She replied with extreme annoyance lacing her voice.

Draco shrugged at that, and downed the potion. He gagged heavily from the taste, and soon, he noticed his skin start to bubble and reform.

"This is bloody freaky." He said in astonishment as his body changed completely.

"At least you aren't being turned into a cat like I was." She pointed out as she grabbed the heafty shopping list and headed towards the door.

Draco stiffled laughter at the memory, which resulted in a sharp glare from Hermione. Once he composed himself, they left the house and dissapperated to Diagon Alley.

They learned how to dissapperate over the first part of the summer, Hermione thanks to Dumbledore's permission, and Draco thanks to his fathers instruction.

They arrived at Diagon alley several moments later. And, as if on que, both of their stomaches growled simultaniously.

"We forgot breakfast." Hermione sighed as she looked around for a good place to eat.

"That's only because you were in so much of a damn hurry." He grumbled as he followed her closely.

Hermione shook her head in displeasure at his harsh words, and continued walking down the alley until she spotted a small resturaunt.

"Let's eat here." She said, walking into the building and sitting at a table.

They ordered their food and quickly ate, Hermione continuously pertered him throughout the meal to eat faster because "We don't have the time to waste."

Once they were finished, Draco was in an even worse mood than before, and he made it very well known.

"You know, you are the most annoying little mudblood I have ever happened upon in my entire life. I can't even enjoy a bloody meal around you for Merlin's sake!" He continued throwing insult after insult at him, until she finally snapped and slapped him hard across the face.

"You insufferable arse! Could you be any more ungratefull? I am sacrificing an entire year and loads of work just so you can keep from getting killed, and you have the nerve to insult me like this? I can easily drop you without a second thought if this keeps up, so hold your tongue, Malfoy!" She snapped at him, being sure to say his name quietly enough so no one else would hear it.

Draco stood in shock for a few moments, heated rage bubbling up inside of him, and no way to vent it.

She saw the rage clearly written all over his face, and looked away with a huff.

"I'm the one that should be angry here, not you, so calm yourself before this gets out of hand." Hermione ordered, and much to his surprise, he managed to calm down pretty quickly after that.

In fact, he actually started to feel the slightest hint of guilt, but decided to ignore it and continue on his way to gringotts.

Once they arrived, Hermione withdrew 13,000 galleons from Dumbledore's vault, and put it into her purse, which had a secretly extended interior.

"Shall we go to the book store first?" Hermione suggested, pointing towards the direction of Flourish and Blotts.

"Figures you would choose the book store first, seeing how much of a know-it-all study freak you are." Draco joked as he started towards the shop.

Hermione shot him another glare and did not give him the pleasure of responding, instead she followed him silently into the entrance.

"Oh hello Hermione Dear!" The manager greeted her with a bright smile and gave her a hug. "Back again for some more of those magical history books i suppose?" she asked, giving a slight not hello to Draco.

"No, not this time. I am actually here for books on curses, potions, and other things of that sort. I've been practicing allot lately now that I have permission to do magic outside of school." Hermione explained to her

"Also, this time I would like to request to visit the restricted section of the shop. There are a few books I am looking for that are only located there." Hermione requested.

The managers face hardened a bit, looking at Hermione with seriousness and care, "You know that it is off limits deary" She said with a sigh.

"Yes I know but I was wondering if since I have my father with me, and iv donated so much time and money into this shop, that maybe you could let it slide?" Hermione bribed.

The manager looked at Draco, smiled a bit, and after slight hesitation, nodded and lead them to the back of the store and unlocked the door to the restricted section.

"Take your time dear." The manager gave one last quick smile, and walked back to the front of the shop.

"We need to look for books on curses that could help you gain the upper hand in training battles so you won't get yourself killed. Keep in mind, some of these will be pretty gruesome, but it can't be helped in cases like this." Hermione told Draco, pointing to the section labled 'curses'.

They spent about 30 minutes scanning the shelves for titles that seemed would be of use, and finally met back up near the entrance of the restricted section.

"I found five books that looked helpful." Hermione said, showing him the pile of books in her arms.

"I found four. Figures you would outnumber me." Draco replied with dissapointment in his voice.

"Alright, that should be plenty." She put her books along with his into the basket. "The rest of the books can be found in the regular part of the store." She told him as she managed to picked up the basket and carry it out of the restricted section.

Draco gladly followed her, slightly releived to be leaving the disturbing section, as Hermione led him to the shelves full of potion books.

"We will need a wide variety of potions of all different sort. So pick up anything that will seem useful in any type of situation that you think you could come across in the camp." Hermione ordered as she started scanning through the shelves.

Draco was annoyed that she was ordering him around, but listened regardless and started picking out books in the area farthest away from Her. After about 25 minutes, they regrouped at the front of the store with 10 potion books in total.

"Now we need books on helpful spells, Hexes, and Jinxes." She pointed out, leading draco to the shelves labled under 'spells'. "Just like with potions, anything you find that could come in handy, you should probably pick up.

Fourty-five minutes later, they met one last time at the register with 15 more books in hand, which brought their total amount to 34 books.

"That will be 586 galleons." The manager said with a broad smile, clearly ecstatic that she was getting such great business from a single customer in one day.

Hermione put the books into her interior-extended purse and left the store with Draco.

"How in Merlin's name can you carry that purse? It must weigh a fuck ton with all of those books and God knows what else is in there." He asked her in astonishment, wondering why he was even bothering to concern himself with the number of back problems that would cause her in the future.

"Not at all. Not only does the bag not show the extention on the outside, but it doesnt add the extra weight to whoever is carrying it. So it just feels and looks like a normal purse." Hermione explained.

"Brilliant. I should probably have one of those for when I go _you know where._ " He said, deciding it was best to use a code name of sorts instead of talking about the camp in broad daylight.

Hermione nodded at that, "I was already planning on buying you something of the sort. It's pretty obvious that you won't be able to hold everything in a normal suitcase." She explained as they walked. "We can buy you one on the way to the cauldron shop. We will most likely need several more in order to carry all of the stuff we are buying." She spoke while watching all of the people walking thought the street as they bought and sold different magical objects and conversed happily to their peers.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, the two of them arrived at a magic stand that sold a variety of secret extendable trunks, tents, purses, boxes, bags, and suit cases.

"This is where I got my purse, it was rather expensive but we have plenty of money." She picked out a small bag, a tent, and 5 trunks, all of which where of the most expensive and top brand. "These kinds come with secret compartments, organizers, and the most space." She informed him, Handing them to the casheir.

They were each Slytherin green and very fasionable.

"That will be 545 galleons." The casheir ordered, holding out his hand for the money.

Hermione paid the casheir, and opened up one of the trunks, which fit all of the other luggage items with ease.

Once they reached Potage's Cauldron Shop, Hermione and Draco walked in, and Pulled out their shopping list.

"Since we aren't sure of what type of cauldron we need, its best to get the element changing cauldrons. We need six large ones. As well as six large stirring spoons for mixing. and a portable burner so we wont have to worry about using the stove." She read from her list.

"Alright, the element changing ones are over there." Draco pointed to the other side of the shop and lead Hermione over.

Once they were in the right location, Draco grabbed the required items and piled them on the floor in front of them.

"We clearly won't be able to carry six large cauldrons at once. Let's make several trips to the registure." Hermione said as she grabbed one of the cauldrons and three of the spoons.

Draco nodded in agreement and followed suit. After a few minutes, they had finally managed to get all of the items to the registure, and waited for the price.

"That will be 489 Galleons." The manager said after adding all of them up.

Hermione handed him the money as Draco put the cauldrons and spoons into one of the trunks, and they left the shop to make their way to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary.

Once they arrived at the Apothecary, They grabbed large amounts of every ingredient Hermione thought they would possibly need for the potions, and brought it to the register.

"2,455 Galleons." The cashier totaled as Hermione pulled out more money.

Draco piled all of the ingrediants into one of the trunks and headed out of the shop with Hermione.

"Bloody hell, Granger, we have been going at it for six hours! Can't we take a break once in a while?" He complained to her loudly.

"I suppose it is almost time for lunch. Shall we stop and get something to eat?" Hermione suggested, much to Draco's relief.

"Yes, thank Merlin. And some coffee too. My caffein has well worn off by now." He sighed as they headed to the nearest resturaunt.

Once again, as they ate, Hermione continued to rush Draco, saying the same thing as she did earlier that morning. But Draco was fully use to it by now, and just tuned her out as he savored the time he had before they had to go back to shopping.

"Honestly, Malfoy, you are the slowest eater I have ever seen in the entire Wizarding World. It's as if you were doing it on purpose." She complained to him as they left the resturaunt feeling re-energized.

"That I was, I wasn't about to ruin my precious rest by bending to your will and hogging everything down. So instead, I did the complete opposite." He replied with a smirk.

"Where are we heading now?" He asked her, glancing at the list of places left to go.

"Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes!" Hermione answered with a bright smile.

"Oh bloody hell..." Draco groaned as they walked down the street towards the joke shop.

Once in the shop, Hermione began grabbing all of the different joke items that were on their list: 50 trick wands, 100 Sheild products, 50 Peruvian Instant Darkness Powders, 50 dungbombs, 200 self inking quills, 50 Skiving snackboxes, 500 jinx offs, and 50 decoy detonators.

They were buying so many of the items, that the Weasley's had to empty their extra supply at the back of the store.

"That will be 3,071 galleons, Hermione." Fred smiled as she piled the money on the counter in front of him.

"And just for you, we will add an extendable trunk for free so you can carry everything, 'cause Merlin knows you'll need it." George added happily.

"Thank you so much!" Hermione smiled back, feeling relieved. "I thought we were going to run out of space before we finished shopping."

"Anything for you, Hermione!" They both chimed simultaneously.

Draco and Hermione left the joke shop with their new trunk full of prank products and headed towards the final magic shop they needed to visit.

They entered Twilfitt and Tatting's and began to search for the different types of clothing that he would need. She picked up 7 sets of pajamas that would protect against most spells, jinxes, and curses while the person wearing it is sleeping. 10 sets of clothes that would make the wearer invisible, lasting for 5 wears. 7 sets of clothes that raises your pain tolorance while wearing them. 7 sets of clothes that blocks out anyone who tries to enter your mind. 7 jackets with secret compartments. And 14 pairs of socks and boxers that make the entire body feel warm in the winter, and cool in the summer.

Once she was done grabbing all of the right sizes of the clothes, she carried them all to the register and began shuffling through her purse for the money.

"This will be 1,130 Galleons, Ms. Granger" The women said after adding everything up.

After hermione gave the casheir the money and put all of the clothes in one of the extendable trunks, She exited the shop followed closely behind by Draco.

"Now we just need to convert the remainder of the galleons into muggle money. So one last stop to Gringotts and we will be set to go to the muggle store." Hermione explained as she turned in the direction of the wizards bank.

Once they left Gringotts, they dissapperated back to Hermione's house to drop everything off, then headed to the muggle superstore to buy the remainder of the things they needed to survive.

"This is where we will be getting the rest of the things we need." Hermione explained as she lead draco inside and grabbed a shopping cart. "You grab one too, we are going to need a lot of room." She said pointing to a vacant cart next to hers.

Draco grabbed a cart and followed Hermione's example of pushing it in front of him while walking.

"First we should go to the toiletries section." she said, turning the cart to face the right of the store and pushing it down the walkway towards a big sign hanging from the ceiling that said 'Toiletries'.

Once they reached the toiletries section, Hermione went down the first isle and picked up 6 powder scented deodorants, and 12 men's deodorant.

The next isle Hermione went down, she grabbed 6 bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash for her, and 18 bottles of men's 2 in 1 hair soap and body wash for Draco.

The third isle they went down, Hermione put 52 disposable razors and 6 bottles of peach scented shaving cream for herself, and 52 disposable razors with 9 cans of men's shaving cream for Draco into the cart.

In The fourth isle Hermione took Draco to, She collected 96 tubes of minty tooth paste, 3 purple tooth brushes, 9 green tooth brushes, 24 containers of dental floss and 42 bottles of minty mouth wash.

In the fifth isle, Hermione added 24 bottles of face wash, 56 packs of cleansing wipes, and 10 bottles of lotion.

The final isle they went to, Hermione bought 100 rolls of toilet paper, and several pairs of nail clippers.

"That should be all for here." Hermione said, pushing her cart out of the toiletries section and heading towards the pharmaceutical section.

Once they arrived at the pharmaceutical section, Hermione went down the isle labeled 'vitamins' and began picking up different bottles containing different types of vitamins.

"Granger, what are vitamins?" Draco asked, tilting his head slightly.

"They are little things you swallow that nourish and strengthen your body in different ways." She explained as she piled the bottles into her cart.

Once she was done, Hermione had gotten 4 bottles of each type of vitamin, totaling in 40 bottles. She also picked up 18 monthly pill boxes and 89 six packs of health shakes.

"Okay, now for the fitness section." Hermione muttered as she redirected her cart towards the other side of the store.

When they arrived at the fitness section, Hermione picked up a pair of 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95, 100, 105, 110, 115, and 120 pound arm and leg weights. Then she got a large punching bag, running shoes, a jump rope, and all different types of muggle exercising equipment.

By that time Hermione had placed a temporary extending charm and weightless spell on the carts to make them bigger inside and easier to push.

"Only two sections left and we can go home." Hermione reassured him as she pushed the cart towards the section that had a sign saying 'cleaning and house supplies'

"Thank Merlin..." Draco mumbled in response, completely exhausted.

As they entered the cleaning and house supplies section, Hermione grabbed 3 bottles of all purpose house cleaning spray, 24 surface scrubbers, 7 bottles of dish soap, 3 bottles of laundry soap, a sleeping bag, Pillow, and two body towels.

"Finally, the last section is the food department." Hermione said, sighing in relief as they headed in the direction of the food department.

Once they reached the department, Hermione went to the isle labeled 'Breakfast' and grabbed 24 boxes of healthy cereal, and 24 boxes of chocolate, blueberry, buttermilk, and banana nut waffles and pancakes.

Next she went to the frozen isle. There she got 52 dozen eggs, 102 twelve packs of yogurt, 48 gallons of milk, 24 packs of cheese and 24 packs of lunch meat, and enough fresh veggies to last a year.

Finally, they came to the meat isle, where she got 52 packages of different types of meat.

"Aaaaand done!" Hermione said after dropping the last thing into the cart.

Draco nodded and they pushed their carts to the front of the store and into a checkout line.

After 6 hours of standing in the checkout line, Draco and Hermione apperated home, taking everything including the carts with them. Once inside, They spend another 7 hours putting everything away. Finally once all of the work was done and the pollyjuice potion had worn off, they both crawled into bed and fell asleep.


End file.
